


В теории это выглядело лучше

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: BJD Cosplay, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Dolls, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photoset
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: В серии "Fit to print" предполагалось дать Ковальски легенду сеньориты Эсмеральды Рамирес, и мы уверены, он подошел бы к заданию со всей ответственностью. Но, как и в большинстве случаев с его проектами, на чертежах все выглядело более гладко, чем оказалось в реальности)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: 5 Челлендж Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	В теории это выглядело лучше

**Author's Note:**

> BJD-косплей, сет из 6 фотографий

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d0/df/fxpDjp9M_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ab/cd/QPfPB9sQ_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e5/c3/RgyfMo4f_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/c0/11/nl2Ixesz_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/fc/f6/I2Sdwqwm_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6a/b8/68kR5h7V_o.jpg)


End file.
